powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CoolCat123450/Character Sheet 8
Name: Zeno the Technician Aliases: Conqueror of the Heavens, The Will of God, Armored Champion, The Eternal, The Law, The Chief Commander, Manager of the Universe, Supreme Inventor, Master Paradox, The All-Seeing Eye, The Councilor, Virtuoso of Order, Guardian of Freedom, The Gatekeeper, The Holder of Realities. Alignment: Lawful Good Species: Unknown Age: 13 Billion Years Old Occupation: Head of the High Tribunal, Head of Intergalactic Research and Development Affiliation: Catopia Powers: Immortality, Parachronal Cognition, Event Connection, Selective Wave-Length Collapse, Temporal Awareness, Causality Perception Abilities: Supernatural Intelligence, Scientific Prowess, Tactical Analysis, Detail Intuition, Prescience, Advanced Technology, High-Tech Exoskeleton, Enhanced Staff Proficiency High-Tech Suit Abilities: Supernatural Condition-Expert Level, Temporal Protection, Probability Computation, Intuitive Perception, Chronolock, Force-Field Generation, Psychic Shield, Telepathic Relay, Environmental Field Projection, Gravity Defiance, Projective Omnilingualism, Staff Abilities: Artificial Intelligent-Weapon (Interdimensional operating system directly encoded in the quantum structure of reality with the main database at the tip of the staff), Information Transferal, Technolology Manipulation, Psychic Communication and Mind Reading via Touch, Alternate-Selves Contacting, Extra-Dimensional Energy Generation, Paradox Inducement, Paradox Inundation, Paradox Activation, Zeno Paradox Activation, Dimensional Slicing, Wormhole Creation (Dimensional Travel, Realm Connection) Motto: "I see..." Quotes: "Your spatio-temporal sight surpasses mine Overseer so surely you already comprehend the forces that you've amassed against yourself by becoming my enemy. Now take one good look at my past exploits with your omniscient apperception; you probably see cosmic beings that erase entire universes with but a stray thought, a few higher-dimensional entities that would truly show you how deep the rabbit hole goes, maybe even a few primordials that have gazed further into the abyss of time than even you have. Do you understand why the Catopian Federation continues to remain as far more than a nonexistence in non-reality... I say all this to express that you may have the means to change the odds, but my mere existence defies it." "God of Creation and Destruction, Infinity and Eternity, the Alpha and Omega, I beseech thee. My sensors perceive your presence in this reality and, because you understand my powers the first time our paths intertwined, you already know dispatching your disciples will change absolutely nothing ... so Listen - Our destinies have diverged drastically since the pass, but as long as you've been monitoring my progress along with the Federation, I assure you that I've been returning the favor. Through your intelligence, I am sure you are aware of our ... commonalities: The benign leader, the man of many names, the observer, the law, even the savior, and even the fact that the civilizations we founded are only means to an end. But my sources have reason to believe that you are concealing 'information' that would clearly violates our treaty if our suspicions were to be confirmed and as the Head of the High Tribunal, I'm here to deliver this ultimatum; give us the formula or your War for Eternity will be terminated." "When your species emerged from its primordial ooze, I was there to see it marked in our general records; when your planet was pieced together from the gas and debris of your very own sphere of plasma, I personally attended the momentous event; during the formation of that sphere which you call a star, I began to feel hope because even though the future was distant, your potential was always near." Archetypes: Badass Bookworm, Bizarre Alien Senses, Blessed With Suck, The Chessmaster, The Dreaded, Gadgeteer Genius, MacGyvering Last Of His Kind, The Leader, The Omniscient, Omniscient Morality License, Omnidisciplinary Scientist, Powered Armor, Screw Destiny , Time Abyss, Time Dissonance, Xanatos Gambit . Category:Blog posts